pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon Missions
Walkthrough Prologue: Patapons Come Home After the introduction, you'll be asked to sign a document. Move the quill to the "sign" and press X and then you will get your first drum, The Pon Drum ('C'ircle = O). When the game opens, push the circle button in time with the flashing screen to wake your only Patapon, Hatapon. He will give you a drum that allows you to play the Pata Drum ('S'quare = []). You can now play the Move Song (OOO[]). After you've moved forward for a while, you'll come across three spear Yaripons. At this time, the dragon Dodonga will appear behind you, and you have no choice but to have your Patapons run away from him (you'll meet him again soon enough). Even if he catches up, he doesn't have enough time to kill any of your units if you keep moving. After a while, you'll spot three Zigoton Yaritons, who comment on your advance, but remain passive. When you've run far enough, you'll cross a pillar that signals the end of the level. You'll then be asked to enter your name. This name can only be four characters long, so pick something short. After some dialogue, go to the Obelisk to see the Mission Select screen. Mission 1: Hunting on Patata Plain First you'll learn the Attack Command: "Pon Pon Pata Pon." When you use this command, your flag carrier will stop and your fighting Patapons will move forward and attack anything in range. The attacking Patapons won't go too far from the flag carrier. You'll have to use the move command to get them to advance. Use the attack command to destroy the wall, then move forward. As you proceed you'll see a pillar with some familiar-looking symbols on it. You can't do anything with this yet, but remember it for later (after mission five). There are two types of prey animals in this level. Kacheeks are the large, boar-like creatures. Wait until you are quite close before you attack them. They'll run a short distance when hit, and you want to kill them before they get too far. The Motiti are birds (resmbling feathery balls when asleep), and they will run away if you get too close. They must be attacked from far away because they flee faster than Kacheeks, and can smell the Patapons from further away. Once you've killed anything, have your Patapons walk over the area to pick up any items or Ka-ching. You'll also see flowers. You can't attack these directly, but if your spears hit them while you're attacking the animals, they drop Ka-ching, a valuable resource. Try to position your troops so that your flying spears hit these flowers. After this level you can use the altar, which is the inventory management screen. You probably won't have any items to equip just yet, but remember it for later. If you ever need extra meat or Ka-ching (or if you just want to practice your rhythm), you can always come back here and hunt some more, However, if you have any Tatepons, Kibapons, or Dekapons in your army, don't bring them along. They interfere with your ranged attackers. Mission 2: Escape from Isolation First off you'll have to destroy a wall. Past that you'll find Ban the Tatepon , a legendary Patapon hero (not to be confused with Patapon 2 Heroes), that will help you for most of the level. This warrior is very powerful (he averages about 200 Damage per attack), he can destroy walls with a single hit, and can kill all the Zigotons you see in front of you. As long as you keep the rhythm most of the time, he will be able to defeat all the enemies on this level. This level ends with you destroying a building and recieving an item. You'll end up doing this at the end of most levels where you fight Zigotons. During the level, you should find an odd cap. Pick it up, and after the level, you can play the Ubo Bon minigame with Pan the Pakapon. All you must do is repeat the melody you hear (or see, if you work best with visuals). Mission 3: Zigotons Strike Back Speak to Priestess Meden to unlock the obelisk that lets you start this mission. You may have gotten a few items from the last mission. Try equipping whatever you have (on the Troop Deployment screen) to give your Patapons an advantage. For this mission you'll want to have at least two Tatepons. These are shield carrying Patapons that attack at close range. Without them you'll expose your spear throwers to attack. This level is one long battle, not unlike the last mission. Defeat all of the advancing Zigotons, destroy any barriers, and progress to the house at the end. Mission 4: Crack the Zigoton Fort! Move forward and you'll come across an enemy fort. Advance to the base of the tower and attack it at close range. This allows your Tatepons to attack the tower as well. Although enemy Yaritons will be shooting at your troops, if you get your troops into Fever Mode, they will destroy the tower (and the Yaritons with it) before they take too much damage. A health flask appears when the tower falls, so you don't even have to worry about the damage your Patapons took. Don the Yumipon will appear next. He is a hero Patapon archer. With him on your side, you'll be able to easily destroy any of the enemies that appear before you. He shoots flaming arrows, and in Fever mode, he fires three at a time. At the end of this level you'll be able to make Yumipons. They are armed with bows, and are good long range attackers. Just as a side note, you'll want to equip the best helms to the Tatepons, then the Yaripons, then the Yumipons (they are usually far enough away to evade Tateton and Yariton attacks). Mission 5: Gong the Hawkeye For this mission you'll want some Patapons of each class. Make as many as you can afford at this point, because this mission is harder than the others you've done. If you have trouble with it, you can go back to some of the other missions and gather better weapons and more resources to make more Patapon. During this mission you'll be fighting Zigotons. Their leader is the eponymous Gong. You'll be able to recognize him by his elaborate horned helm and the large scythe he carries. He has a tornado attack that does minor damage to your entire army and flings them into the air. Each time you do enough damage to him, he retreats. You can't kill him during this level, the best you can do is get him to retreat all the way back to the end of the level. This level is harder than the others you've dealt with because Gong makes songs of his own. This rhythm is distracting and is designed to make it harder to issue commands. Turn up the volume to make it easier to hear your Patopon's beat, and try to filter out the distraction of Gong's beat. You can say your rhythm softly to yourself or tap the beat with your foot if it helps. Mission 6: Ancestral Guardian The first thing you encounter in this mission is a pillar. Destroy it and you'll find a new drum: the "Chaka" drum. Use it with the triangle button (T). This allows you to use the defense song (TTSC/ChakaChakaPataPon). Next you'll have to face Dodonga. He's the dragon that attacked your group in the Prologue. His attacks are powerful, but before each attack he makes a movement that lets you know what attack he's about to do: *When he rears back, that means he's going to use his flame breath. When he does this, use the defense song to spare your troops from damage. *If he bows his head, he'll throw your Patapons into the air with a damaging swing of his jaw. The defense song is your best bet-if Dodonga is far enough away, even the retreating Tatepons could be spared any damage. *If he backs up, tail wagging and head level with the ground, he's about to eat a Patapon. Fall back with the defense song if you can, but trying to stagger the boss with a full-out attack is also an option (especially if he's too close for defense to get you out of range). Make sure to pick up the fallen cap-some later bosses won't be so generous. If you're not comfortable using the new defense command you can choose not to use it. With a full attack, especially in fever mode, you can defeat him without using the defense command. If you're playing the demo version of the game, this is your last mission. You can save your game, and use it with the full version you should buy it. When you load your saved demo game in the full version, you'll get a bonus item: the Spear of Protection. Mission 7: Miracle of Lostdon Before you can cross the desert, you'll need the ability to make it rain. Gaining this ability will require going to other levels. First you'll have to travel to the Patata Plain, the hunting area. At the start of this level you'll see the pillar with button symbols on it. Have your army stand next to it and press the button combo you see: Triangle, Circle, Triangle, Circle. After you've repeated it several times, you'll see the pedestal change, then drop an item called the Bent Compass. Move forward and hunt any animals you find, or just advance to the end. Now that you have the bent compass, you'll unlock a new level. Get your troops ready, then go to the Miracle of Lostdon level. This level is a boss fight against Majidonga. He's very similar to Dodonga, who you fought in the last mission. He's a bit stronger (notably leaving no cap when he eats a Patapon), but he has the same attacks, and can be beaten in the same way. When you defeat him, you get the Rain Miracle and the Don Drum (technically, the drum was before the boss, but you had to beat him to keep it). You'll need this to get through the next level. Mission 8: Desert Crossing Before it is possible to beat this level, you must have the Rain Miracle equipped on the Troop Deployment screen. Move forward and attack the enemies you find (take note of Makoton, who will return in later levels). When you get to the sign that warns you of the dangers of the desert, don't go past it unless it's raining. If you attempt to enter the desert and it's not raining, your Patapons will die quite quickly. To make it rain you must perform the Rain Miracle. You'll need to be in fever mode, so do the defense command over and over until you hit Fever. Once you do, play the Miracle song (Don DoDon DoDon) and follow the onscreen sequences. Once it's raining, move forward and destroy the walls blocking your path. The rain miracle won't last long enough to get you all the way through the desert, so you'll have to perform it at least one more time. Try to stay in Fever, so you can perform the Miracle the second the rain stops. After this level is complete, you'll unlock a new hunting level. Hunting Level: Creatures of the Sand (Note that this level is not available if you have the "Meden Kidnapped" level available) Although the desert is no longer ultra-hot, you'll want the Rain Miracle anyways to unlock a few secrets. Performing it immediately upon entering the level (building Fever with ChakaChaka and PonPon) spawns a new type of animal to hunt: Gancheek, a snail-like creature imitating a Kacheek until hit. It moves slowly (so slowly that even Tatepons can attack it freely), but it has high health and will take most of the level to wear down. When it falls for the first time, it drops the Fah Zakpon cap that unlocks the Pop Bean (flower) minigame back at Patapolis. After that, it always drops Hard Iron for your use. Apart from Gancheek, the level may also contain Momoti, a rarer version of Motiti. It has higher health and sharper senses, making it even harder to take down before it gets out of range, but it drops even higher-quality Meat than Motiti, so it's worth hunting if you can. Fire weapons do extra damage to it, so coming back with those can help. The level also features a new type of Kacheek with orange-brown stripes. It doesn't seem to be different from the previous Kacheek (except possibly higher health), but it normally drops Stone and sometimes Titanium Ore. One last secret can be uncovered by performing the Rain Miracle near the middle of the level. Doing so spawns a flower that can be attacked even without enemies around, giving out a generous amount of Ka-Ching (although the amount decreases as you progress through the game). Mission 9: Zigotons Attack In this level the Zigotons have Kibatons, lance-wielding troops on horseback. They have the ability to knock your Tatepons out of the way and get to your ranged attackers. You can either counter with a defense song, or you can go on the offensive and try to kill them as fast as you can. Beyond that, however, the level is straightforward. Mission 10: Desert Behemoth This level is a boss fight against Zaknel. He has a fire breath attack and a head butt attack, both of which have warning signs (he rears up for the former and stands up perfectly straight for the latter). When he's about to attack, do a defense command. Later on in the battle, he also unleashes an earthquake attack (leaning over on the ground beforehand), so defend yourself to minimize damage. After this level you'll unlock a new type of Patapon, the Kibapon. These are mounted units. Mission 11: Battle for the Oasis This mission is a another battle against Zigotons. It helps if you have a few Kibapons, who are great at charging the enemy lines, but they are by no means essential. Be warned that there aren't any health potions this time, however. Mission 12: Gong Returns In this level you'll again be fighting against Gong. He'll attempt to dissuade you out of combat at first, so take the time to build up Fever. In addition to his tornado attack and the usual troops, he has backup from your first enemy Dekaton, who has an earthquake attack that knocks down your Patapons. Luckily, he only uses a regular club. Kibapons make pretty good counters for the big guy, as they can force him to spend more time advancing than attacking. Defeat Gong's entourage and batter the leader himself to force him into retreat. Destroy the house, take your item, and advance to the end, turning this mission into a hunting level. Hunting Mission: Sandy Paradise This is a deceptively easy hunt with plenty of rewards to be had. There's a lot of Motitis in the oasis, including one Motmoti that gives you a Dusty Crystal when slain. Kacheeks can also appear, although they don't seem to drop high-level items this time. However, the main newcomer is what appears to be a red Kacheek with an odd pattern on its back. When struck, however, it turns around and sprouts a horn, revealing itself to be the giant beetle, Poocheek! Unlike most of the creatures you've hunted so far, Poocheek is aggressive and will attempt to fight you Patapons by skewering them on its horn. It causes decent damage-especially since you probably don't have Tatepons here-but a steady assault will wear it down pretty quickly. It frequently drops a Cherry Tree on death, but the first time you slay it, you'll get a cap unlocking the Rumble Thump (mountain) minigame at Patapolis. Mission 13: Guardian of Knell You'll learn the retreat command (CSCS/PonPataPonPata) at the start of this level. It'll really help against bosses-like the one waiting for you further in. The boss, Dokaknel, is similar to the one fought in mission 10, but a fair bit tougher. Defeat him with the help of your new song (consider defending against the fire breath and earthquakes, though), and continue on your way. Mission 14: Zigotons Attack Again?! This is another battle against Zigotons, but with Dekatons added into the mix now they use nail studded bats which a little more deadly. The usual tactics apply. Use defend commands against mounted enemy charges and try to stay in fever mode. Mission 15: Convoy Escort In this mission you'll be escorting a cart. It's basically another battle against Zigotons, but with an added twist. You must prevent the Zigotons from destroying the cart with their ranged weapons (especially since most of them are fire-based, which continuously damages the cart for a while). To do this, keep attacking and break through their lines before their ranged attackers can destroy the cart. Mission 16: Despair This level is a bit of a trick. You'll fight your way through a tower after tower, until you get to the well-defended castle. You don't have a way to destroy it or otherwise defeat this level (it IS possible, but you aren't meant to win, so don't try too hard unless you want an incredibly hard challenge). You can either fight to the last Patapon, or you can press start and go back home. If you're in a hurry, you can quit as soon as the level starts and you'll still move on to the next level. Back home, you'll find out that you need a catapult to defeat the castle. Conveniently, one has been located nearby. Mission 17: Ray of Hope At the start of the level you'll see a wall with a catapult behind it. Destroy the wall, but be careful not to destroy the catapult. Move forward as quickly as you can. As soon as one of your units touches the catapult it will join your army. Move forward and destroy all the towers, wall, and enemies you find. The catapult fires slowly, but does massive damage against structures. Be sure to defend it from enemy infantry. If it gets destroyed you'll have to do this level over. After this mission you'll unlock a new hunting level. Hunting Level: World of Ooze This is probably going to be your first encounter with the Storm weather condition, which brings frequent lightning strikes on random parts of the level. You'll learn to hate it soon enough. There is a Motsisi (a golden bird) in this area that drops the Tailwind Miracle. This gives your ranged attacks extra distance. You don't need this miracle right now, but it's helpful to do so. Your catapult counts as a ranged attack and you'll be using it a lot on the next level. You'll also need the miracle in a level or two (and Motsisis drop the highest-level Meat in the game), so you might as well go for it now. Actually slaying Motsisi is a bit of a trick. It dies in one hit, but it's immune to fire weapons, able to detect you from a long distance, and can flee extremely fast. Your best bet is to bring Yumipons with non-fire weapons and attack from maximum range. Another huntable animal makes its debut on this stage: the Parcheek. Like the Poocheek, it masquerades as a Kacheek and attacks when startled. Unlike Poocheek, it turns into a crab that attacks with its claws and spits bubbles that can lull Patapons to sleep. As many as three Parcheeks can appear here, and they're fairly tough at this point, so stay on your toes. On the bright side, there's quite a bit of materials to be had here. The first Parcheek you defeat leaves behind the cap of Rah Gashapon (unlocking the Simmer Slurp minigame back at Patapolis). After that, they drop Alloys-usually Blunt or Hard Alloys, but Awesome Alloys are pretty common too. The Kacheeks (again going through a recolor and slight health boost) drop various levels of Wood, with Hinokis being an uncommon drop. Mission 18: Door of Promise This is the same map as mission 16. The catapult changes your tactics against walls, towers, and the castle. You can now get into range, use the defense command and let the catapult destroy the structures. Against the castle itself, try to stay at the maximum Yumipon range, having your front lines hold off the elite Zigoton hordes (along with the occasional rock launched by the castle) and let your archers and catapult handle the rest. If you have the Tailwind miracle, use it so you can fire from outside the range of your enemies' ranged attacks. Sadly, the catapult breaks down after this level-which is a pity, because you have another fort to conquer! Mission 19: Battle! Bachikoi Fort In this level, the wind is blowing in the faces of your Patapon army. This limits the range of your ranged weapons and increases the Zigotons' range. To get past this level you'll need the Tailwind miracle from the most recent hunting level. If you don't have this miracle, you'll need to go back and get it. Activate the Tailwind miracle at the start of the level before you enter combat. You'll take a lot of damage if you wait until you enter combat to try the miracle. When you reach the windmill, you'll want to reactivate or refresh the Tailwind miracle. If you don't do it before battle it will probably run out in the middle of the fight. The windmill itself is guarded by Yaritons, Yumitons, and Dekatons, with an extra Dekaton being spawned every time you defeat the current ones. Keep the Tailwind going and you'll bring down the windmill soon enough. Mission 20: Lord of the Mountains This is a boss fight against Gaeen. His three main attacks all have signals: he'll either raise his hands (preparing to smash the ground), put his hands on the ground (and then stomp forward, tossing your Patapons skyward), or stand up straight (readying to fire a laser across the field). If he does the first or second one, retreat (for the latter, make sure to retreat as Gaeen advances, to prevent Patapons from being trapped by his hands). If he prepares the third attack, just defend (and if you have mostly melee units, you can actually press the attack and be safe from the beam). He has a habit of retreating a short distance and then advancing again, so don't play your PataPata song until you're sure he's not coming back at you. After this fight you'll unlock Dekapons. Mission 21: Legendary Night Sky You'll again face Gong, but this time you're not going to fight him directly. You'll listen to his speech, and he'll challenge you to a race: whoever can knock down walls and get to the Patapon prisoner first wins. While he's talking, keep doing commands to build up combos. Take your time on the walls-despite his challenge, Gong destroys them at exactly the same rate as you. He does start throwing tornadoes by the fourth rock, however, so brace yourself for a few hits on the way. Break through the walls and get to the prisoner in order to recieve the Broken Sign. At this point Gong will attack you along with some of his troops. You can't hurt Gong much at this point, so focus on destroying his troops. Alternately, you could repeatedly retreat until only Gong is following you, beat him into withdrawal, and then return to handle his army. When you destroy all of his troops, he retreats (again) and you'll win the mission. Hunting Mission: Search for a Lucky Star You'll need to find a Lucky Star for the main part of this mission. Head over to the newly unlocked hunting area. You can only find the lucky star when it is not raining. In order to get the rain to stop, one of your Patapon must die. You won't lose your Patapon permanently-just pick up his cap and he'll automatically revive at the end of the level as usual. (It should be noted that the rain can stop on its own, but sacrificing a Patapon seems to raise the chances from slim to bearably uncommon) To make it easier to sacrifice a Patapon, select one of you Yaripons and give him the weakest gear you have in your inventory. Head through the level until you encounter a Parcheek. Attack it once, then stop giving commands. After the crab has killed one of your Patapon, start up with the beat again, and kill the Parcheek. Now finish the level. The rain will stop eventually, but you may have to wait a while. After every mission come back to this area and check to see if the rain has stopped. When the rain has stopped, go through the level in search of the bird-like Picheek, masquerading as a normal Kacheek. There's also a Motsisi here, so bringing non-fire weapons might be advisable. Evade or defend against Picheek's ramming attacks and attack it until it falls. Now you have to listen to Hoshipon-just stop inputting commands and let him say his piece. When he's done speaking, he'll give you a Black Star, unlocking another hidden boss. If you return to this level when it's not raining and kill the Picheek again, Hoshipon will reward you with the cap of Ton Kampon, unlocking the Fwoosh Famoose (furnace) minigame. Any subsequent Picheek kills only net you a generous amount of Ka-Ching. Mission 22: Awakening at Gaeen You'll begin this mission facing a familiar pillar. Destroy it and collect the PonChaka song, allowing you to charge your army's attacks and defense. Learn how to do it, build up Fever, and advance to meet the guardian, Dogaeen The strategy for this boss is pretty standard-it's Gaeen, but with stronger attacks. Retreat or defend when you see he's about to attack and make sure you have your best weapons equipped. Mission 23: Claws of Guchoppa Ruins This level pits you against the crab-like boss, Cioking. His abilites are similar to a Parcheek, but far larger and stronger. Watch the boss's claws when he rears back to attack. If they open and close in sync, he's going to spit a mass of sleep-inducing bubbles at you (you can defend, retreat, or just fight through the effect and get some cheap hits in). If they're snapping at different times, he's preparing a damaging swing of his claw (and you should be retreating with all speed). His strongest attack involves leaning forward menacingly and throwing a Patapon out of the battlefield. When you see him about to do this, retreat. It's not an easy fight, but keep at him and you'll win the Earthquake Miracle. Mission 24: Meden Kidnapped When you're preparing for this mission, do not equip any fire weapons. Divine Weapons and Divine Stew cause fire effects as well, so don't equip them, either. You may want the Rain Miracle equipped, too. In this mission you'll be chasing after Meden, who's being held in a wooden cart. Move forward and attack any Zigotons you see. When you get to the cart, you'll free Meden. Two things to be wary of for this mission: If you have fire weapons, the cart will catch fire and Meden will die. If you take too long to destroy the cart, it'll enter the hottest part of the desert and you'll need the Rain Miracle to keep Meden and your troops from being roasted. Mission 25: Gong Vows to Fight In this level you'll be fighting Gong, along with several waves of Zigotons. Feel free to re-equip any fire weapons you left behind in the last mission. You'll have to defeat Gong's Zigotons, but you can't get by Gong. The best tactic seems to be to get close to Gong, then attack his Zigotons with your ranged weapons. This'll be your first meeting with Megatons, horn-playing Zigotons that attack with sound. When the Zigotons are dead, Gong will make copies of himself. They aren't as powerful as Gong, and you can attack and kill them pretty easily. When they are dead, you can attack and (finally) kill Gong himself. When Gong falls, he'll drop either his helm or his scythe for your use. Mission 26: Volcano Guardian This is a boss fight against Ciokina, very similar to the boss in mission 23. Unlike most situations where you fight multiple versions of bosses, Ciokina is actually weaker than Cioking, so you shouldn't have too many problems here. Again, his strongest attack occurs when he reaches over his head and grabs one or more of your Patapons. When you see him about to do this, retreat. Unlike Cioking, this attack leaves a cap, allowing you to revive your fallen unit if you pick it up. When you defeat Ciokina, you'll be able to summon your final unit: Megapons. Mission 27: Across Enemy Territory This is a double boss battle, but both of the bosses are fairly weak. No special strategy is needed, just keep up the attack. Incidentally, however, Beetleton will emerge to aid Spiderton if enough time passes. He just makes earthquakes, however, so it's not much of a hinderance. Defeating Spiderton and the Ziggerzank rewards you with the former's helm. Mission 28: Facing GateGhoul Baban Unlike the previous level, this is one of the harder stages of the game. Be sure your forces are well-equipped. Fend off the initial waves of Zigotons and follow General Scorpiton to the demon gate Baban, to whom the former Makoton sells his soul to in order to gain the power to strike you down. Unfortunately for you, he's going to come pretty close to it, even if you are well-equipped. Baban shoots out huge amounts of spears that not only causes damage, but also knockback. And it shoots them out quite rapidly. A combination of the Earthquake miracle and ranged attacks while in a defensive stance seem to be the only way to destroy the gate, but other options may exist. When you finally bring down the gate and the General, you'll recieve the Scorpiton Helm. Mission 29: Zigoton Queen At the beginning of this mission you'll find Queen Kharma arguing with another boss. While you're listening to this, issue commands to build up combos toward a Fever. Your main target is Beetleton, but the queen remains a threat. She has an ability to put your Patapons to sleep, but her other attacks are weak. Beetleton has slightly stronger attacks, but no special abilities. Killing him should be a straightforward affair, and you'll again recieve his helm as the spoils. Mission 30: Kharma's Pet This stage pits you against Shookle, a massive plant. It has the ability to put your Patapons to sleep. It usually does this after moving its vines behind it, but it does it without warning when stunned-and it gets stunned pretty easily. She seems to attack mostly sleeping Patapons. If you can keep them awake she doesn't do much damage to them. If you see the sleep gas, try to retreat. Apart from the sleeping powder, Shookle can jump on your Patapons (signaled by the raising of its vines over its "head"), or grabbing up to three of your units and devouring them all (holding her vines in front of her indicates this attack). In either case, retreat if you have time, attack if you don't. Fire weapons seem to do extra damage to this boss,(another way is bring your Megapons whose music turns into burning music once in Fever Mode!) burning away her vines and preventing most of her attacks. Shookle also has little defense against ranged attackers, so try to keep your units far away and use ranged attacks. You'll get the Dark Palace Model from Shookle's defeat, allowing you to face the final hidden boss of the game. Mission 31: Dark Palace Guardian Shooshookle is essentially Shookle, only a little bit harder. Notably, it devours Patapons without leaving caps, so your army can be decimated very quickly if you aren't careful. Defeating Shooshookle gives you the Storm Miracle. Mission 32: Final Showdown! Despite it's name, this isn't really the final showdown. Kharma isn't that hard and runs away after you've done some damage. You shouldn't need any special strategy. Do note that you'll want a mix of ranged and melee units for the fight. A team of all-ranged Patapons lets Kharma use her damaging meteor attack almost all the time, which can destroy your troops fairly quickly. Mission 33: Servant of Darkness In this, the final level, you face the evil Gorl. When the fight starts, he launches energy balls at you. Your best bet is to dodge them if you can. You can tell he's about to shoot one because it takes a moment to charge. He can also grab a Patapon and disintegrate it with lightning. Retreat to avoid this attack as well, or play the ChakaChaka song to free your trapped unit. After you've done enough damage to him, he collapses. Take advantage and pummel him until he transforms into a bird-like form. After he does this he will back up, then charge at you. You can either dodge or use defense, but the former is preferable. He can occasionally spit small fireballs that can put your Patapons to sleep, but defending or retreating will minimize that threat. After you've done even more damage, he collapses again before changing back into his old form and using his old attacks. Stay with the beat, keep attacking him, and dodge when you have to. When Gorl finally falls, you can congratulate yourself-you've finished Patapon! All that remains is to watch the (slightly interactive) ending! Bosses *Fleeting Guardian Dodonga (blue dragon) *Dauntless Dragon Majidonga (red dragon with horns) *Desert King Zaknel (orange worm) *Great Dokaknel (worm with weapons sticking out of him) *Steel Deity Dogaeen (blue robot-like creature) *Mythical Stone Goliath Gaeen (orange robot-like creature) *Claws of Cioking (red crab with spines) *Merciless Crab Queen (orange crab) *Insatiable Stomach of Shooshookle (blue venus-fly-trap-like plant) *Patapon-eating Plant Shookle (pinkish venus-fly-trap-like plant) *Two-faced Devil Gorl (Form 1: witch, upright animal. Form 2: dog, bird.) Hunting Missions *Hunting on Patata Plain *Creatures of the Sand *Sandy Paradise *A World of Ooze *Search for a Lucky Star Category:Patapon Category:Patapon 1 Missions Category:Patapon 1